koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Eneru/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Eneru. One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"I am god." *"You cannot simply say you shall escape... I am your opponent. That will not be easy...!" *"Now... Shall we begin the "festivities"?" *"Prepare to receive my judgment, scoundrels." *"Well then, shall we begin?" *"This will now be the domain of god." *"This land is now ruled by god." *"Grovel before me, you powerless lambs!" *"No matter how they struggle, can "humans" defeat "thunder"?" *"Yahahaha... Run! Run! Run!" *"Watch your tongue... I am god!" *"Everyone should fear, worship and devote themselves to me...! I am omnipotent. I am god!" *"There is nothing interesting about conquering territories." *"Heaven belongs to me. Remember that!" *"I am quite busy... Remove yourselves from my sight." *"...How rude." *"A woman warrior... I do not discriminate about who can challenge me." *"Yahahahaha! Impossible!" *"Yahahahaha! You intend...?! To defeat me...?!" *"Yahahahahahahahaha! I am truly an unmatchable god!" *"Those "acts of god" that have already convinced the universe that they cannot win, are mine!" *"Death is the most terrifying things for a human... You should follow that instinct and ask god for mercy." *"Fight... Run... It is too late for either!" *"The idea of defeating me is outrageous!" *"My power is unrivaled... that is why I am god!" *"There is a "god" in this world... Me." *"...People do not fear "god"... "God" is "fear"." One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"I am god. What do you want...?!" *"I am god! Everything I do is at will! I will create the world I envision!" *"Blaspheme against god... shall be punished by death." *"God shall watch over your battle." *"Fear not, for you have the protection of god." *"I am god." *"No matter how they struggle, can "humans" defeat "thunder"?" *"Heaven belongs to me. Remember that!" *"Yahahaha... Run! Run! Run!" *"Grovel before me, you powerless lambs!" *"Surely you realized how, insignificant you are. Yah ha ha ha!" *"...Well that was easier than I expected." *"We may both be "Logia" users. However it is clear that humans... cannot challenge a god like me!" *"A woman warrior... I do not discriminate about who can challenge me." *"In the end, you are just an incompetent fool immune to thunder. If I can just seal you away, I shall be the strongest!" *"There is nothing interesting about conquering territories." *"Yahaha! I'll be taking this land!" *"This will now be the domain of god!" *"Yahahahahahahahaha! I am truly an unmatched god!" *"Everyone should fear, worship and devote themselves to me...! I am omnipotent. I am god!" *"Those "acts of god" that have already convinced the universe that they cannot win, are mine!" *"That's fine, don't hold back! Continue the rampage!" *"Do whatever you like. You know that I am god." *"Another ally's voice has disappeared. Oh well..." *"The weaklings are pointlessly struggling..." *"This is now the land ruled by god." *"God is the embodiment of fear...!" *"I am quite busy... Remove yourselves from my sight." *"If only you'd been quiet. You foolish blue sea man..." *"Come all Logia users. I'll show you what makes me god." *"What's with this power... It's very similar to my own." *"If it weren't for you, I'd rule over the entire world, Rubber-man!" *"The idea of defeating me is outrageous!" *"Challenging god is foolish!" *"Of course you would lose to the all powerful god." *"Yahahahaha! Of course god would win!" *"Yah ha ha ha! You cannot chase after lightning!" *"My power is unrivaled... That is why I am god!" *"The final performance is always the same. Yah ha ha ha!" Category:Quotes